Of Chad loving, hairlicking fangirls
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Chad hold still, I'm going to lick your hair."
1. LOVERS

**HELLO GUYS! Kay, so this one-shot was inspired by my friends from the SWAC website forum, a lot of them have a fanfic account, they are the most insane, most awesome people you will ever find! …But, they're also really crazy.**

**No seriously, they talk about licking Sterling's hair and eating Chad O_O **

**And the creator of the website met Sterling and asked him what his hair tastes like! XD we got so excited! (Thanks Greg!)**

**Turns out his hair tastes like strawberries…yum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

* * *

"Alright Sonny, you got the plan?" Tawni asked, her hands gripped my shoulders tightly.

"I run in there, grab Chad's laptop and make a break for it." I repeated.

Tawni and I REALLY wanted the laptop to search up the new Tridark trailer, Blake Radison may be a jerk, but it's never too late to start liking Taylor Lautner!

Tawni seemed satisfied.

"Good girl." And with that Tawni let go of my shoulders.

The rest was all a blur. I distinctively remembered bursting through Chad's dressing room in an attempt to grab his laptop, making a huge fool of myself on the way.

I also remember trying to grab the laptop from him, then falling flat on my face. The rest was history.

So what was I doing now?

Well you could say I was being held prisoner in Chad's dressing room while he surfed the web.

"Chad," I started tapping his leg.

"Chad!" I said once again, slightly louder.

"What?" he asked as his head snapped up. "What are you doing?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I'm checking how many results I have when I Google my name." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him.

"Hey, look at that 2 million results." He gloated.

I ignored him as I read the most popular results, "Hmm, wikipedia, fanfiction…you have a fansite?" I gaped at him while he just chuckled.

"Don't act so surprised Munroe, you know how all the ladies love the Chadster." He responded still smirking.

"The Chadster, really?" I commented sarcastically.

Chad however just lowered his laptop and clicked on the fansite.

"Let's see, message board, links…"

"Click message boards!" I instructed him.

He gave me a semi glare but still pressed it. Immediately the screen was filled with tons of forum and fan topics.

"Wow," I let out.

"Impressed?" Chad asked smugly. I took the laptop from him, scrolling down the page.

"What is this? Chad's wink, Chad's hair, Chad's eyes, Channy…what's Channy?"

I asked absolutely horrified.

"Beats me," he muttered before taking back his laptop.

"Hey look, Chad lovers only!" He exclaimed.

"Is that the name of the forum?" I asked still in shock.

Chad gave a curt nod before clearing his throat and reading, "Greg, every girl here is obsessed with him." He raised his eyebrow at me suggestively.

"Who wrote that?" I asked disgusted.

"I don't know some chick, Disneymuffins." He replied.

"What's next, Disneycupcake?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No, but there's someone named Kandyshock." I didn't even wanna know what they meant by Kandy.

"Hey, they're having a fight over me!" Chad said delighted.

"What?" I asked laughingly as I moved the screen towards me.

"Missysonny123 says, Chad's mine, Kaliet says Chad Dylan Cooper is my boyfriend and Sugar rush says, if you two don't back off, you'll have the same fate as Joe." I read.

"Joe Jonas?" Chad clarified. "I hate that guy!" he exclaimed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, it seems your fans already took care of him for you." I bit out viciously.

Chad pretended he couldn't are less as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

Nether less, I read on. "Kaliet says, I wonder what Chad's hair tastes like." Immediately Chad did a spit take, spewing out all the Pepsi in his mouth.

"Hah?" he demanded.

"Kaliet thinks it tastes like strawberries, Allison thinks coconut, Sugar thinks it tastes like Pepsi and blooblahbleeblehk is now researching if you drink Pepsi or not." I stated calmly.

I eyed the Pepsi he spat on the floor, "I guess you do drink Pepsi."

"What else does it say?" Chad asked changing the subject.

"Allison Cooper…Hey that's my first name!" I noticed. Chad eyed my weirdly, "And that's my last name." He realized.

I shrugged it off like it was no big deal and continued reading. "Anyway Allison doesn't just wanna know what your hair taste like, she's asking what it smells like, what brand of shampoo, oh and she wants to find out where you live!"

Chad didn't even move. Honestly he looked scared to death as he took another sip of his Pepsi.

"Hey look, there's someone named Chelsea." I noted.

"Is she normal?" Chad asked.

"I wanna eat Chad." I read from her post.

There was silence in the room for a couple of seconds before Chad set his Pepsi down. "Never mind." He stated.

"Wait! Don't you wanna hear what Lilentropy or Channy-Addict has to say?" I asked, perfectly amused.

"No," Chad assured holding up his hand. But I was having too much fun too care. "Ooh what about Amanda Anonymous or shea, they have normal names!" I reasoned.

Chad glared at me. "Yeah the last one who had a normal name wanted to eat me." Chad emphasized.

"Hey there's a guy on your fan site!" I exclaimed.

"I don't even wanna know." Chad responded, jumping to conclusions.

"His names Greg." I analyzed.

"Great." Chad said sarcastically.

"Does he wanna know what my hair taste like too?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "No…but Channyfan97 and Servagal215 does!" I replied enthusiastically.

Chad groaned. "What's with people and what my hair tastes like?" Chad asked exasperated. I paused for a second.

"What _does_ your hair taste like?" I asked suddenly curious.

"I don't know? I-whoa Sonny what are you doing?" He asked as I advanced towards him.

"I bet it tastes like shampoo." I said as I took another step closer. "Heh, you're kinda scaring me a little." Chad said helplessly.

"Chad, hold still, I'm going to lick your hair." I told him calmly.

His eyes widened as I rest my hands on his shoulders. Before I could lean in, he made a dash across the room.

I ran after him. "Let me lick your hair!" I insisted.

"Never!" Chad yelled as he ran around his couch, trying to escape from me.

Finally I tackled him to the ground, with him squirming under me. "Now, back to business." I stated before leaning down and brushing my lips across his hair. He didn't move.

I sat up. "Kaliet was right, it does taste like strawberries." I stated before standing up and leaving Chad in a daze.

"That's it?" He asked still on the ground.

"I wanted to know what your hair tastes like and know I know." I replied.

Chad smirked before asking, "Wouldn't you rather know what my lips tastes like?"

* * *

**YAY I'm done, yah I was trying to fit a number of people from the SWAC forum. I'm sorry if I didn't mention you, but I guarantee you that I love everyone on the SWAC forum! So, if you're a SWAC fan, a Channy fan, or a Sterling obsessed fan girl, I recommend you join us! Sonny-with-a-chance dot com people!**

**Join us and together we will find out where Sterling lives and track him down!**


	2. HATERS

**Hey guys! So many of you guys know I'm gonna be going on my trip to Japan real soon. So I decided to make this a two-shot as a goodbye gift for the SWAC forum…I'll worry about the fanfiction forum later O_O**

**And guess what? TK helped me write it! [Insert loud WHAT?] **

**Well yes it's true he was a BIG help, he even supplied the ending! (Who knew TK could write?) and it wouldn't be possible without him ****so go thank him! You guys better like it! It took a lot of messaging the story back and forth to get it done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance…but I own the forum! No Greg owns that :(**

"Can you believe this?" Chad exclaimed, gesturing to his laptop.

I looked over his shoulder. "You're still on this ridiculous website?" I asked incredulously.

"I was checking to see if my fan girls were their job, you know worshipping me. And instead I find this…this dude insulting me!" Chad said disgusted.

"Let me see that." I said taking the laptop from him.

"I could outtake Chad Dylan Cooper with one hand tied behind my back, gagged and blindfolded." I read of the page.

I laughed. "Wow Chad seems like you have haters just as much fan girls on this site." I said triumphal.

Chad took the laptop back from me. "No, see there's already a girl defending me." He examined.

Chad cleared his throat. "Sugar Rush wrote, stop dissing the greatest actor of his generation!" He read with a victorious smile. Chad turned his attention back to me. "Greatest actor of his generation, you hear that?" he said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes. "What'd he say?" I asked, changing the subject. "Who?" Chad asked confused. "The smart guy who hates you!" I replied.

Chad shot me a glare but focused at screen. "The greatest actor of his generation? That's not saying much." He read.

I burst out laughing. "Man! This guy's got you nailed!" I exclaimed. Chad's glare intensified. I pushed past him and scrolled down further to read their conversation.

**Channymajorfan: Dude stop being such a hypocrite **

**Whodaman1: I just like arguing for argues sake. **

**Sugar Rush: Well you're arguing for argues sake is making people mad. **

**Whodaman1: Oh no, that part was real; I gag every time I see him on TV**

**Sugar Rush: And I gag every time I see you online, I mean why thank you for sharing your opinions.**

**Servalgal215: LOL, ZINGER! CHAD FOREVER!**

I looked back up at Chad who was smirking. "Chad lovers _always_ wins." He easily replied. "Whatever, there's more." I said gesturing to the screen.

**Whodaman1: Chad is like Channy, I don't get why people like it so much.**

**Kandyshock: if you don't support Channy, then what do you support?**

**Whodaman1: Chawni.**

**Viciousboar: WHAT? Everyone knows that Sonny and Chad are meant to be! **

Chad and I immediately glanced at each other. Our eyes locked for a split second before we both awkwardly looked away.

Chad gave a slight cough and motioned to his laptop.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering about the couplings." Chad replied nonchalantly purposely ignoring my eye contact.

"Which ones?" I asked catiously.

"Well they all pretty much suck; I mean if there was Chanessa I would consider it but…"

I rolled my eyes. "No wonder you have so many haters." I muttered under my breath.

Chad gaped at me. "Excuse me?" he demanded. I sighed dejectedly.

"Seriously Chad, you dump girls once every 3 days, you park in no parking spaces, all you can talk about is yourself and you expect _not_ to have haters?" I asked.

Chad shrugged. "At least I have the looks." He waved off, gesturing to his flawless features.

"Oh please," I scoffed.

Chad raised an eyebrow at me before once again taking his laptop and scrolling through comments. "Ah, here's one." He noted

"ChadnSonnyluv says, Chad is sooo dreamy with those deep blue eyes and that dazzling smile." He read in a fake high voice.

I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Oh and look at what her friend Missysonny123 wrote!" he continued ignoring me. "I know right! He's like the hottest person on earth!" he said in a girly girl accent.

"Where's a hater when you need them?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually he's right here." Chad commented less than enthusiastically, pointing at the screen.

"What'd he say?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Chad's average at best, those features are bland and I know ugly people who have more charm than that so called actor." Chad read in a disgusted tone.

I glanced at Chad, then back to the laptop before sighing and getting up.

"Well Chad, he was wrong about one thing." I said, looking him in the eye.

Chad looked around confused. "What's that?" he asked bluntly.

I smiled, heading for the door. "He was wrong about your features, you can charm anyone." I called over my shoulder.

* * *

**LOL guys the ****scene above was a real one I had with TK (or Woodie as I like to call him) I took from the forum, some of you may remember it, but yea we did manage to be good friends (if u use the term loosely) **

**Heehee I'm joking. **

**Oh and for the record, the Chad insults above were not mine! TK gave them to me! So don't kill me, kill him! (Uses Woodie as a shield)**

**Shout out to Bestwithbreadsticks, kaliet, Chelsea, Greg (Gregling LOL!) Aurora, Dawn, Shea, Sierra, ChannyfanAngi, Ellie…who else am I missing? (feel free to yell at me on the forum for forgetting you, especially if this is the second time) But if I mentioned you above, lets just call it even heehee**

**But seriously, I'll miss you guy's sooo much and don't you guys dare forget me! That goes for all fanfiction readers reading this too! **

**Forget me = DIE **

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
